Disney Descendants
by WillowTree1221
Summary: My sister and I liked the Disney movie Decendants and Decided to make up OCs and write about them


**Hello Reader! The story behind this well, story is that ?I watched Disney** **Descendants** **awhile ago(Don't judge, you're never too old for Disney)and just recently my older sister watched it and loved it. We both thought of some OCs and decided to write stories about them. Waring: My sister typed this since she's better at writing, and she hates the character Audrey, so Audrey is very mean in this story. Enjoy the** **Fan Fiction** **! (My sister's account is on , her username is** **Victorian Cheshire** **if you wanna check her stories out)**

OC's featured in this story:

Name: Caterina Cheshire (Cat)

Age: 17

Parent(s): Cheshire cat & unknown human

Auradon or Isle of the Lost: Isle of the Lost

Brief Description: Cocky, spiteful, mysterious and perhaps a bit mad, Cat is a half cat half human hybrid. She has cat ears and a tail and a voice like a purr. Her hair is bright blue and her ears and tail are grey and blue. She has unnaturally blue cat slit eyes and pointed teeth and nails. She isn't very tall and loves to confuse people with riddles and cause mischief. She will gladly provide advice to those she likes. Tea time is any time to her and she more often than not she doesn't care about the rules. She wears boots, striped pants and dark clothing with a blue and black leather jacket with a signature cheshire cat grin on the back.

Powers/Special items/abilities: Floating, invisibility, the ability to disappear and reappear.

Friends: Mal, Queenie and Harry.

Name: Ann

Age: 14

Parent(s): Moana and unknown human.

Auradon or Isle of the Lost: Auradon

Brief Description: Looks like her mom… a lot. Wears a skirt like her mom's and a crop top, like her mom's. Wears flowers in her hair, and brown boots. Very funny, brave, welcoming, and nice.

Powers/Special items/abilities: Can control water.

Friends: Marilyn and Lonnie

Name: Queenie Heart

Age: 17

Parent(s): Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts

Auradon or Isle of the Lost: Isle of the Lost

Brief Description: Red curly hair and green eyes, pale skin. Loves to bake. Is friendly but you do not want to make her mad. She is kinda short, compared to the other girls. British accent, smooth voice. She is possibly mad.

Powers/Special items/abilities: Heart wand kind of thing, magical.

Friends: Evie, Caterina and Harry

Name: Harry March

Age: 16

Parent(s): March Hare, unknown human.

Auradon or Isle of the Lost: Isle of the Lost

Brief Description: Skittish, sweetheart, loves spoons. Wears a vest and glasses. Part hare(Ears and tail). Very fast at running. Kind of a coward, strong though. Easily falls for tricks. Don't ever hurt his friends(you'll thank me later).

Powers/Special items/abilities: SPOONS!

Friends: Dug, Caterina and Queenie.

Name: Marilyn Poppins

Age: 18

Parent(s): Mary Poppins and Bert

Auradon or Isle of the Lost: Auradon

Brief Description: Spending time with Marilyn is always a jolly holiday, for she can be quite a pleasant person to be around. She has a strong work ethic and can be a bit of a mother/nanny figure for younger classmates. Marilyn is optimistic and friendly but helps those who need help the most. She likes to sing while she works and always has extra supplies for those who might need them in her mom's carpet bag. She doesn't care where a person is from or who their parents are but will get cross with people who are rude. She wears a knee high skirt, white blouse with red bow and black waistcoat. She also wears a flowered hat very similar to her mom's but sometimes she will wear her dad's chimney sweep cap.

Powers/Special items/abilities: Magic, magic umbrella/flight, carpet bag with a ridiculous amount of storage space in it.

Friends: Ann and Lonnie

Chapter One: The Wonderland Squad

"Hey Mal. Evie!" Audrey called over to her frenemies.

Evie waved to Audrey with a smile before walking over, while Mal sighed heavily and hesitantly followed her best friend. "What do you need?" Evie asked pleasantly while Mal remained silent, not wanting to talk to the prissy princess before them. "Did you hear about those new kids from the Isle of the Lost?" It was at this time that Mal decided to speak up. "Oh yeah, They're pretty cool." "What are their names?" The clueless princess responded with a totally fake smile.

"Harry, Caterina, Q-" Mal began but was quickly cut off by an excited Evie. "And Queenie!" "Caterina? That's a pretty name, is she a princess?" Audrey asked, rudely ignoring Evie. At this, Mal stifled a laugh and instead offered a sly smirk. "No. Not even close. Her full name is Caterina Cheshire." The princess seemed disappointed. "You mean like the cheshire cat? So Queenie, let me guess...Queen of Hearts's daughter?" Evie and Mal nodded.

….

Much later in the afternoon, Audrey had spotted Harry March on his own. He was walking to meet Cat and Queenie for tea. Surely Caterina would be upset if he was late and Queenie would be off with her head. Unfortunately he was corned by a very rude and moody princess who was tired of villains coming into her home. "Hey Harry." She said, putting on a fake friendly expression. Harry paused, not sure what to make of this stranger. "Uh...hi?" "So you're the son of the March Hare right? Does that mean you can turn into a fuzzy little bunny?" She said mockingly. "It...doesn't work..that way.." "Oh what a shame. You don't sound like you can do much. I feel like that would be the only interesting thing about you." Harry was visibly trembling, as he was growing quite nervous now. "C-can I please just get going? I'm going to be late for tea…" As Audrey opened up her mouth to say something else, Caterina Cheshire materialized in front of her with a malicious grin. "Hello. I'm the one they warned you about! Picking on our friend are you? A stupid decision on your part." The half feline girl said with a voice like a chilling purr. Startled, Audrey backed up a few paces, only to bump into someone behind her. The sound of knuckles cracking and another voice, a british one, sounded behind her. "Were you trying to make him late to tea?" The princess looked around to see Queenie Heart standing behind her and looking very angry.

It wasn't long before a chase had begun. Audrey ran down the halls, with Caterina close behind, flinging tea cups, saucers, scones and all sorts of things after her. Queenie was close behind screaming "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" over and over again while trying not to fall in her heels. Harry was at the very end of the line, trying to reason with his angry friends who had completely forgotten about tea time and believed getting revenge was much more important.

Mal and Evie watched the spectacle with amusement. Audrey really had it coming to her. "Looks like Sleeping prissy messed with the Wonderland squad." Mal said, deeply amused and wishing she had a camera.

…..

Marilyn Poppins and Ann soon walked into their dorm together, realizing the chase had been there somehow too. Marilyn took one look at the mess with a sigh. "What a mess, this won't be a problem for long." She said. With a snap of her fingers, the mess cleaned itself up. Ann watched in amazement. "Wow how can you even do that? All I can do is control water." "That's still amazing. I can only clean things up and travel through pictures. But! We are very awesome at laundry together!" The two smiled at each other, and shared a laugh speedily forgetting the madness that had happened with the wonderland kids earlier that afternoon.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


End file.
